spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drinking Gasoline
Drinking Gasoline is an episode of Reckless and Retired. It is also the Season 2 finale. It is the 45th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Dr. Gaylord Plot When SpongeBob and friends are introduced to gasoline, they are in for something unexpected. Story and friends are at Dr. Gaylord's office for a checkup Dr. Gaylord: Open wide. SpongeBob: Ahhhhhhhhhh- Dr. Gaylord: (pours a galon of gasoline down SpongeBob's throat) SpongeBob: (coughs) WHAT WAS THAT FOR???? Dr. Gaylord: It's a new expirement. I'm not just a medical doctor, ya know. I'm a mad scientist. SpongeBob: WHAT KIND OF SCIENTIST POUR GASOLINE DOWN PEOPLE'S THROATS???? Dr. Gaylord: This one. Patrick: Hah! Gaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! Dr. Gaylord: No, Gaylord. Patrick: Lord? What is this? Church? Dr. Gaylord: No, Gaylord is my last name. Patrick: That doesn't make any- (Dr. Gaylord shoves gasoline down Patrick's throat) Squidward: Why are you doing this, doc? Dr. Gaylord: You'll see. Patrick: That was awful! …..but pretty good. I want some more. SpongeBob: Me too.....you got anymore, doc? Dr. Gaylord: Nope. Patrick: (begging on his knees) But we NEEEEED more! Give us MORE!!!!! Dr. Gaylord: (chuckles) My expirement was succesful. Sandy: What was the expirement? Dr. Gaylord: To see if people could get hooked on gaosline. Krabs: Why would you test that???? Dr. Gaylord: If it becomes addictive enough, it could be like a drug! I'll sell it on the streets, and make millions! Plankton: That's not right! You should feel terrible! Krabs: Ahem. Did you say 'millions'? Dr. Gaylord: Correct. Krabs: Excuse me for a second. (he runs out to the streets; starts selling gasoline to everyone; a montage is shown of Krabs making millions of dollars, as well as becoming addicted himself) Krabs: I did it! I made millions! …...(falls over and dies) Plankton: Did we just see an entire montage? (drinks some gasoline) Squidward: I think so. (drinks some gasoline) Sandy: Kind of a dissapointing ending. (drinks some gasoline) SpongeBob & Patrick: WE NEED MORE!!!! (steals the gasoline from Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton) Squidward: Hey! Give us our jank back! Sandy: Yeah! We got these from Mr. Krabs! Plankton: Go get your own supplier! SpongeBob: No way! I'm a gas head now! Patrick: Yeah! Gas heads for life! SpongeBob: #GasHead4eva Patrick: #DisGasBaby SpongeBob: Come on, Patrick. Let's go back to our gas house. Patrick: Great idea! live Squidward: We gotta follow them! Sandy: And get our gas back! Plankton: Bon voyage!! Squidward: …..that means “goodbye.” Plankton: Oh....then “vamanos”! Sandy: (facepalm) Plankton: Hey, I watched Dora the Explorer, I know this stuff. Sandy, and Plankton arrive outside the gas house Squidward: Welp, this is the place. Plankton: Let's go kick those gas heads' butts! bust the door open and Patrick are in their drinking and smoking gasoline Sandy: Give us back our gas back, you creeps! Patrick: (giggles) I'm flattered! (grabs her) Squidward: Hey! Hands off my wife! Plankton: I think he's high. Squidward: Off gasoline? SpongeBob: Tee-hee-HEEEE!!!! Me tooooooo! ;) Squidward: You can get high of this jank? Give me some!!!! Sandy: Me tooo!!!! Plankton: Me three!!!!! Sandy, and Plankton smoke some more gas Squidward: (high) I looooove gasoline. 'Patrick: I loooooove you. Sandy:' I loooove all of you. Plankton: Let's never be apart. SpongeBob: Tee-hee-HEEEE!!!!!! five of them dance around the gas house, completely high Dr. Gaylord: (standing outside; hears them giggling) Another succesful expirement. Trivia *Mr. Krabs dies for 6th the time. (World's Oldest Man, Lottery Ruined My Life, Haunted Boat, Survival of the Fattest, Old People Problems) **He has also died the 2nd most, after Charles Dingleberry. Category:PG-13 Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Season Finale Category:Specials Category:2015